Elliot Maye SinClaire
Name: Elliot May SinClaire Age: 24 Gender: Female Birthplace: Small town a little ways away from Aura City. Species: Human Class: Researcher History Ellie was born into a tiny town where she lived a very sheltered, somewhat happy childhood. Her mother liked Pokemon, though her dad had something against them, causing Ellie to only get to meet Pokemon occasionally. When she was around 14 though, her mother went out for a walk and never returned. Her father immeadiately blamed Pokemon for it and said she'd been attacked or eaten. Without his wife to soften him or keep him from it now, the man left and digned up for Belltower. Feeling betrayed and abandonned though she had been more than welcome to come with, Ellie decided to teach her dad a lesson in the way a teen knows best and rebeled. She signed up for a trainer school and cut her ties. Being around large groups of people and Pokemon, the girl found that she was good at psychology and getting into Pokemon's heads. Socializing with humans though was a different matter. The Domesticated Pokemon found Ellie's ability creepy and avoided her, and the humans (either finding her weird or creeped out by how Pokemon avoided her) followed suit. Eventually the girl dropped out without a single pokemon, though she retained much of her knowledge. She delt with her abandonment issues and any stress she encountered in her life by forgetting things, which cause many people to look at her as just a ditz. Eventually she found Herp and Derp, who both found her quirks intruiging instead of upsetting, and they ended up traveling with her. Derp eventually decided that he wanted to be a gym leader so he could have shiny medals to protect, and since gym leading was ideal for both Ellie and Herp's hobbies, they went with it and founded the Ghost Gym in Discord Plains. Personality Ellie likes to know how things work, and it bugs her when she doesnt understand. Everything to her is a puzzle, particularly people/Pokemon's brains. She often forgets incredibly important things, and while she usually allows everyone to think she's an idiot, she'll gladly accept any challange given that would allow her to prove her smarts. She likes biology a little to much, and has nothing against cutting a person open to see how they work. She's a huge flirt, though more so in a public place than in private, though it's rare for her to see someone she actually likes. She doesn't quite understand people, and sees them as a puzzle she hasn't quite cracked. Flirting to her is just a method she's realized is quite effective in helping her get what she wants. She'll often observe instead of jump into things unless she's confident, and will let people diss her or treat her rudely unless she feels the sitiuation demands people to respect her. Meeting Her First Pokemon Ellie meet Herp and Derp whilst she was traveling alone. She saw them in battle, and found their techniques interesting since, instead of both attacking their opponent at once, one acted as the fighter and one as a trainer. Wishing to find out more about their curious behavior, she casually followed them back the the abandonned house where the two we're staying at the time. She hadn't meant to confront them, just observe, but Herp caught onto her and she had to explain herself to present Herp from eating her. Derp thought her explanation of being a researcher and finding them curious was odd in the best of ways, and liked that Ellie wanted to talk with them and give them attention. Herp was much more cautious. As it turned out, they were twin ghastlies who'd been abandonned for, accoring to ghastly superstition, being bad luck. Herp, being more responsible, had taken care of Derp and as he grew, been teaching him how to fight. They'd been mistaken for a trainer and Pokemon team one day and since that gave them a safer oppourtunity to get what they needed they went with it. After over 2 hours of chatting about their pasts and after Ellie offered Derp her hat (which he had continuously been been poking and playing with) Ellie asked if they'd like to travel with her. Derp was excited by the prospect, and Herp figured that she'd make a good meal if she got annoying so they agreed and have been traveling together ever since. Relationships